


Гром среди ясного моря

by archeoptah



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Modern Era, M/M, Priests, Selkies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Они отмечены водой.
Kudos: 1





	Гром среди ясного моря

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [thunders of the upper deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618683) by [skazka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skazka/pseuds/skazka). 



> Селки (они же шелки или тюлений народ) — согласно ирландскому и шотландскому фольклору, добрые существа с карими глазами. Тюленьи шкуры позволяют им жить в море, однако они время от времени должны выныривать, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. По некоторым источникам, селки — потомки людей, изгнанных в море за свои преступления. Вот почему их так тянет на сушу.

Он не вернулся на родину, предпочтя ореол европейской славы. Он мог жить там среди других иезуитов и быть полезным, но сейчас ему не остаётся ничего, кроме как возвращаться через деревни, подобные тем, в которых он был и которые его ожидают, где дети Господни услышат Его Слово и обретут то, к чему стремятся их души. Его голод греховен и выдаёт его.  
Ему нужно какое-то место для молитвы, где можно собраться с мыслями, где никто из его прихожан не бросится к нему за утешением. Это эгоистичный порыв, но он больше не может его игнорировать; наступает ночь, и он один. Он осторожно пробирается вдоль скал в этом жгучем холоде, по мокрому снегу и льду, потрескивающему на береговой линии. Там, на границе воды, он видит проблеск плоти: что-то мерцающее и нечёткое. Утонувшая собака или мёртвый лосось.  
Отец Франциско Окуда произносит молитву о защите от всякого зла и встаёт на колени в мокром снегу, чтобы всмотреться в это — не останавливаясь перед тем, чтобы проткнуть палкой кожу. Крови нет, но мышцы ещё не начали отделяться — подобие неровного лоскута, и когда он поворачивает мышечную полосу, появляется край белой полоски на маслянисто блестящем чёрном меху. Ему нужно будет это зарисовать.   
Его окликает мужской голос:   
— И что ты, по-твоему, делаешь?  
Он отшатывается назад от чего-то, лежащего на острых камнях и покрытого волосами; желудок сводит от голода со звуком, похожим на грохот барабанов, в ушах звенит от странного интуитивного чувства того, что он не один. В воде обнажённый мужчина; его волосы разметались по плечам, как у женщины — нет, как на картине «Святой Иоанн Креститель в пустыне»[1]. И это пустынное место, так ведь?   
— Это не твоё, — произносит мужчина; от его дыхания вздымается белое облачко пара.   
— Ой, — отвечает священник. — Извините. — Поднимаясь с колен, он делает жест, чтобы передать свою беспомощность. Кожу на внутренней стороне ладоней жжёт. Он прижимает сумку к своему боку, хотя, несомненно, если его захочет обокрасть кто-то из селян, он не сможет оказать достойного сопротивления; в прибрежных водах обитает множество чудовищ — это отличная причина не слоняться на побережье.   
Конечно, здесь всё это время был мужчина. Тёмные полосы на камнях не кожа, покрытая волосами, а изорванное одеяние, сшитое воедино из кусков ткани разной длины. Течение воды исказило это — какая-то оптическая иллюзия. Как глупо и абсурдно.   
Франциско прочищает горло и выпрямляется.   
— Да, я спустился сюда, чтобы увидеть... — Океан? Побережье? —...звёзды.   
В облике мужчины нет ничего знакомого, нет признаков сходства с местными жителями или кем-то, кого знает священник — но их и не будет, если это крестьянин-рыбак или пришлый торговец. Мужчина указывает вверх на склон, где что-то чернеет — возможно, дым от костра — с дороги не разглядеть.  
— Нельзя быть на морозе в такой одежде. Пойдём, поешь со мной.  
 _Ибо чрез него некоторые, не зная, оказали гостеприимство ангелам_ [2] — но внешне мужчина не походит на ангела, изображения которых он видел в Маниле и Макао[3]. Такие светловолосые и с длинными носами. Мужчина красивый, черноволосый, с чёрными глазами, бочковидным торсом и толстыми руками. Но его ноги... становится ясно, когда он вылезает из воды на каменный выступ. Ступни усыпаны язвами, искалеченные ноги покрыты бледными пятнами, и походка шатающаяся, как у пьяного моряка.  
И тут он понимает. Этот мужчина — прокажённый.

Ворох соломы — не куча, а плохонькая подстилка чуть толще, чем крыша над дырой в скале — плотная, сухая, но не согревающая. Любому бы показалось уместным задавать личные вопросы в таком тесном пространстве: кто его гость, откуда он прибыл, почему его одежда не соответствует манере речи и тому подобное. Но этот мужчина ведёт разговор в дружелюбной манере, делится пшеном и сплетением сушёных кальмаров — Франциско благодарит его, но его взгляд устремлён на руки мужчины. У того все пальцы на месте, однако страх болезни силён в Франциско с тех пор, когда он мальчиком был отправлен в чужую страну в качестве делегата, оказавшись в Риме в разгар чумы среди смердящих чужеземцев-варваров, мечущийся между первыми порывами добродетели и страхом заразиться. Священники не должны бояться. Страх греховен. Они не могут позволить себе подобного.  
— Ты, должно быть, также задаёшься вопросом, почему я здесь. Я потерялся. Мой народ не отсюда. — Он заходится лающим смехом. У мужчины есть брови, но нет ресниц. — Откуда ты, странник? Не стесняйся.  
Он тоже может не утруждать себя, скрывая правду. Есть уклончивые ответы для подобных ситуаций, но выражение круглого, покрытого красными пятнами лица мужчины слишком честное, и сложно счесть его угрожающим. Прокажённый не получит никакой выгоды от доноса. Франциско сообщает ему свою фамилию, то, откуда они родом, но не то, почему он оказался так далеко от Эдо[4].   
— О, так ты богатый! Это всё объясняет.  
— Объясняет что?  
Мужчина делает указующий жест солёными кольцами кальмара.  
— Твою сумку.  
— И что с ней?  
— Ты держишься за неё с тех самых пор, как мы встретились. Костяшки твоих пальцев белые. И что в ней такого важного? Не говори мне, что это деньги. Они мне никак не пригодятся. — Несомненно, никто не примет у него деньги. Если люди в городе узнают, что рядом поселился грязный прокажённый, они выкурят его. Тон его голоса шутливый, но даже зрение прокажённого не настолько плохое, чтобы спутать содержимое с чем-либо ещё, кроме того, чем оно является: богослужебными предметами. Дароносица с самими Святыми Дарами[5] — то, что он не осмелился оставить, но по глупости взял с собой, по крайней глупости...  
— Только несколько книг. — Что не является ложью: тело христово[6] есть руководство человечеству по спасению и всё такое. Франциско прижимает поближе атрибуты своей профессии.   
— Я так не думаю. Ты священник — не отпирайся, я встречал одного ранее, там, в воде. Он даже перекрестил меня. — Мужчина изображает крестное знамение и ухмыляется. Его губы начали оплывать — в конце концов, болезнь лишит его рта и носа — но зубы в отличном состоянии. — Ты как один из тех португальцев, но говоришь не как они. Помолишься за меня, священник?  
Должно быть, он отшатнулся к шероховатой стене убежища; мужчина не мог не заметить этого. — Да.  
— Окропишь меня? Крестишь? Никогда не знаешь, быть может, это поможет.  
— Только если ты настроен серьёзно. — Франциско начинает чувствовать волнение как от близости их тел, так и от шутливой манеры рассуждения. Разве нет лазаретов? Приютов? Тот же самый порыв, что столь сильно поразил его, будто бы португальцы и итальянские иезуиты были бесстрашны. Он не чувствует себя настолько смелым, но его не страшат увечья мужчины. — Если ты действительно хочешь посвятить свою жизнь Христу.  
Он старается больше не изучать лицо этого мужчины. Мягкие ямочки на щеках, редкие усы, форму рта.  
— Мне станет лучше от этого?  
— С Божьей помощью, да.  
— Не нужно стесняться меня. — Руки мужчины только начали грубеть; когда он по-дружески кладёт свою тёплую ладонь на плечо Франциско, его лёгкое прикосновение горит, как клеймо. Вес сумки у его бока становится едва ощутимым.  
Блестящий взгляд глаз без ресниц ожигает его, как угли. Это та его часть, что осталась прежней — какой-то его грех, присущий ему в том смысле, который другие никогда не поймут. В темноте они могут обрести друг друга — в разуме Франциско грохочут слова одних и тех же молитв. Они становятся едины, мужчина и мужчина.

Франциско крестит его утром. Он оставляет верхние слои одеяния и атрибуты на берегу, осмотрительно положив поверх сумки — при этом вознося молитву Господу Всевышнему, проклиная ледяное дуновение ветра по ногам и вспоминая воображаемую гладкость бесшовного одеяния.  
У них нет святой воды и свидетелей. Мужчина становится на колени в приливные волны без приглашения, и Франциско подпоясывает свой косоде[7], прежде чем войти в холодные серые воды. Им приходится держаться ближе, чтобы слышать голоса друг друга среди резких порывов ветра. Франциско задаёт вопросы, и мужчина отвечает. Он говорит, что его зовут Горо — так же, как Франциско не всегда носил это имя, он нарекает его Антонио в крещении, в честь Антония Великого — заступника людей с кожными заболеваниями. И могильщиков.  
Лишь единожды Франциско проливает на него воду из ладоней. Горо, наречённый Антонио, погружается в воду, будто разрушена некая преграда, будто разорвана цепь — его волосы расплываются чёрным зыблением, когда его голова опускается под воду, словно потёк чернил. Когда только что крещёный мужчина не всплывает из чёрных вод, сердце Франциско замирает. Такого ранее не случалось. Его одеяние сползает с него, чётки, подоткнутые за пояс, падают у его ноги в ледяные волны.  
Он погружается глубже в жгучий холод океана, ища среди волн руку или ногу и находя лишь что-то скользкое и непонятное — перекат мышцы под рукой и сверкающий узор белого, подобный тому на одеянии. На поверхности воды нет волнения — лишь тишь, гладь и темнота.

\------------  
[1] «Святой Иоанн Креститель в пустыне» — картина Иеронима Босха, написанная в 1504-1505 гг. Посреди наполненного закатным светом пейзажа святой пророк Иоанн изображён углубившимся в религиозные размышления.   
[2] Библия, послание апостола Павла к евреям, 13:2 (Синодальный перевод)  
[3] В Маниле находится кафедральный собор (он же Собор Непорочного Зачатия Пресвятой Девы Марии), построенный в 1571. В 1602 году иезуиты приступили к строительству церкви святого Павла в Макао (позднее стал кафедральным собором епархии Макао). Логично предположить, что Франциско Окуда видел фрески или иконы в этих храмах.  
[4] Современное название — Токио.  
[5] Имеются в виду освящённые гостии — плоский круглый пресный хлебец из пшеничного теста, применяемый для совершения таинства причастия. Гостии используются в католицизме латинского обряда, а также англиканстве, а в восточных католических церквях и православии для этих же целей используются просфоры.  
[6] Имеются в виду всё те же гостии.  
[7] Сейчас известен как «кимоно».

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарий Автора: Франциско — один из иезуитов-проповедников в Японии, который входил в состав посольства в Рим (Посольство Тэнсё, 1582—1590 — прим. пер.), как, например, Юлиан Накаура и Мартин Хара. Некоторые из этих иезуитов вернулись в Японию и умерли в гонениях в начале XVII века, другие же жили в изгнании. Предыдущая встреча селки со «священником» была, конечно же, с морским епископом (существом из фольклора, напоминающим крупную чешуйчатую рыбу с острыми боковыми плавниками и плавником на спине, якобы таким широким, что рыба могла использовать его вместо плаща, и острым гребнем на голове, похожим на епископскую митру, за который данное существо и получило своё наименование. — прим. пер.).


End file.
